Mop Gang
Origin Stealing a supply truck to break out of a field of a prison in the Midwest United States, Mop and his gang head for the J.S. Diller Dam, intending to blow it up. With Willie the Mop as the gang's leader, the other three are Bummy, SIim, and Snifty; "Snifty volunteered to stay behind and start the riot!" Bummy tells Mop while they drive away. Johnny Earthquake, Rusty Ringle, and Sally Raft are all on the train to the Diller Dam. The gang causes the train to stop enroute by placing a cow on the tracks. Slim and Bummy then board the train in disguise, planning to wreck it once it reaches the dam. As the train continues to its destination, the two escapees notice Johnny and Rusty are watching them. They climb out of the train car, heading for the engine. Johnny and Rusty try to follow, but Bummy hits Johnny with the butt of his revolver and slows them down. When the criminals get to the engine, Slim shoots the engineer and his assistant while Bummy takes control of the engine. Johnny and Rusty followed them, Rusty using his whistling yo-yo to distract the thugs while Johnny goes round along the side of the car. Bummy switched the track onto one with an onrushing train, planning to dive into the river before the engines crash into one another. From their, they plan to swim to the other shore where Mop is waiting for them. Johnny and Rusty get into a dust-up with Bummy and Slim in the engine, where the heroes are rendered unconscious when struck with a tool to the back of their heads. Slim and Bummy leap into the river. Rusty and Tommy stop the train, much to the chagrin of Sally Raft, as she nearly falls over. Rusty goes to stop the oncoming train while Tommy jumps into the river to pursue the escaped convicts. On the other side, Mop picks up Slim and Bummy, while Tommy is unexpected tackled by Sally Raft. Sally apologizes, but promises to explain later, saying they need to follow the gangsters. While she and Tommy are waiting for a police car to show up, she explains; "I was sent by the F.B.I to watch for strangers on the train because those workers had to get to Diller Dam! Of course I've been taught the art of self defense! My name's Sally Raft! Oh! Here comes the police car!" The car pursues the stolen supply truck. Mop throws out dynamite as they cross over a bridge, blowing it up and causing the pursuing police car to crash. Sally's arm is injured in the crash, telling Johnny to maintain the chase. At the same time, a conversation at the office of Midwest Utility Corps. ensues. "Vince" asks a man, "Moe, It's almost 2 P.M. now! Do you think your plans might have gone wrong?" Moe replies, "No, Vince! Nothing ever goes wrong with MY plans! The Mop will carry through the assignment! No more Diller Dam and our business will continue to make millions!" The Mop and his gang are setting up the explosives when Johnny Earthquake arrives, beating on all the gang. The saboteurs run away as Johnny throws the explosives some distance, saving the dam. He sees another explosion in the distance, wondering what it was. While the police arrest the gang, Johnny bemoans his failure; "the dam was exploded! Ruined!" Sally assures Johnny by saying, "Oh no, Johnny! You were wonderful! The part of the dam that exploded was of minor importance, the one you prevented would have destroyed the dam!" Abilities Mops gang are all capable gangsters, practiced in the use of handguns, explosives, physical force, and planning crimes. See also All Top Comics #1 @ Digital Comic Museum Category:Villains Category:Sid Tyler - Creator Category:Fox Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Real Name Unknown Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:1944 Debuts Category:Male Characters Category:Trios